


The other side of paradise

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests! [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nobody goes into Marvin's room... unless?
Series: Tumblr Requests! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579141
Kudos: 17





	The other side of paradise

“Wow…” Jackie whispered, staring in awe at the magician’s room.

It had been the first time he’d been in there alone. Most people knew to stay out of Marvin’s space, but Jackie didn’t care. The door was open, and Marvin wasn’t even home. It wouldn’t hurt to take a peek, right?

The walls were covered in color and shelves surrounded him that was filled with various plants and bottles. Where did they even get the chance to get half of this stuff? It was all so exotic, like nothing the hero had ever seen before.

Jackie stepped forward and picked up a rose-like plant from off of one of the shelves. The pot was just as colorful as the rest of the room. Thorns covered the stem and base of the flower, yet they look so soft at the same time. As if he could just reach out and touch it without worry.

So, he did. He ran his fingers up and down the flower as if it were the most delicate thing in the world. It felt thin and fragile, so he ensured that he was extra gentle.

“Hey don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Jackie jumped at the sudden voice from behind, almost dropping what was in his hand. Marvin had come back.

"Shit…” He mumbled to himself, holding the plant closer to his chest.

“I know what you’re doing, bud.” Marvin stepped out in front of him. “Just be careful with that thing, alright? It’s thorny.”

“Y-you aren’t mad?”

Marvin shook their head, nonchalantly shrugging and leaning on the side of the wall. Everything just looked so comfortable, so serene.

With the approval from Marvin, Jackie continued staring in awe at the plant in front of him. How could Marvin own all this cool stuff and not tell him?

As he was just about to put it back on the shelf, a sharp pain shot through Jackie’s finger. He winced, set down the plant, and looked down at his palm. He’d pricked it with the thorn.

“Told you,” Marvin laughed to themself and held Jackie’s hand in theirs to analyze. “You have to be more careful about this sort of thing. Let me get something to wrap that up in.” 

Jackie nodded, relishing in the warmth of the other’s hand. The site of the prick was feeling better already.


End file.
